Lets Test Love
by Angelsofthe1950s
Summary: High school AU. Science fair is here and Castiel and Dean have been randomly selected for each other. Dean is the baseball captain, and Castiel is the Theater geek. What can happen the last couple months of school? Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**_** : ****Lets Test Love**

_**Summary**_**: ****High school AU. Science fair is here and Castiel and Dean have been randomly selected for each other. Dean is the baseball captain, and Castiel is the Theater geek. What can happen the last couple months of school?**

_**Characters In Chapter**_**: ****Dean, Castiel, Gabe, Crowley.**

_**Authors note**_**: ****Hello! This is a story I am doing on the side of my others. I will update every Friday! Reviews are completely welcomed! It gets me writing! So please push me farther. High School AU's are probably my favorite thing to write (considering it is the only things I have.) So please Enjoy!**

he science fair was coming up at Truman High School. It was junior year for Dean Winchester, and he just turned 17. The last two years at Truman, Science fair was different. Only the juniors and seniors had it. For the seniors you could pick you partner or do it alone. When you're a junior, you're assigned a partner. That is what Dean hated. Today was assignment day. Dean knew the people he didn't want to be partners with. The whole year he had wrote people down on a piece of loose leaf, so when the day came he could see his options

**Science Fair no go's!**

**-Tina Watson (Ugly!)**

**-Jim Selsie (Picks nose)**

**-Gabriel Novak (Total Trickster, won't do work)**

**-Susan Hurns (Herpes)**

**-Crowley Sheppard (Just hate him)**

**-Josh Kapps (Doesn't like baseball)**

And then last on is list. The person he didn't want the most.

**-Castiel Novak (Crush) **

Dean had had a crush on Castiel Novak ever since he knew he was gay. He lived right next door, and was a total hottie. He had brown, almost black hair that moved almost every which way. Sex- hair! And he had a perfect body. It was toned, and slim. Perfect submissive person to be with the dominate Dean. And the part that made Dean on his knee's weak for Castiel, was his Eyes. A sapphire blue, that looked like the Pacific Ocean.

All the women liked Castiel. He was too smart, and gorgeous. Who wouldn't like that. He was funny when he wasn't meaning to be. Castiel was also shy, but he is outgoing when it comes to being with friends. Castiel did theater too! He was mostly the lead role every time there was a play. Dean would go, just so he could stare at Castiel, and nobody would notice.

He came in to school, dreading he ever went to this stupid school. _Assignment Day. _Dean carelessly drifted to his homeroom. He plopped down in his usual seat, next to Crowley. He hated Crowley, ever since that one day a year ago. Crowley was sort of a bully at Truman. He had his little gang, _The Demons. _He stayed behind one day after class, and picked on Castiel. He gave him a bloody nose and a slit lip. Dean was furious with him, and gave him the biggest threat. He would get his baseball team to kick the Demons asses, if he didn't leave Castiel alone. Crowley backed off then.

Mrs. Louis walked in shortly after the bell rang.

"Sorry, running a little late?" She threw her stuff down, completely frustrated. Dean actually liked Mrs. Louis. She was in her mid- 30's, Brunette and was very kind to the kids. Dean sometimes stayed after school to help her out, when he wasn't in season. "As you all know, today is Assignment day!" She smiled while everyone else groaned. "Well better get started, since were already behind." She whipped out a large list filled with all the partners. She started telling the names, you heard sighs and cheers all around.

Dean was getting anxious. He hadn't heard his name called yet. Then he heard it. Dean quickly pinched himself. This couldn't be happening. He played it over in his head again, and again and again. _Castiel and Dean. _

"Damn it!" Dean cursed under his breath, nobody heard him. _Of course he was paired with Castiel, who else?_

"Meet with your partners and start discussing." She said quickly getting back to setting up her space. "Every day when you come in, sit with your partner. You have 15 minutes. "

Dean slumped further in his desk. He didn't want to get up, but he knew he had too. He slowly walked over to the open spot next to Castiel. It had been at least two years since they talked. They would always say hi to each other at the block parties. They both walked the same way back from school, just on opposite sides of the side walk. Well, that is until Dean got the  
Impala.

Dean sat down cautiously.

"Hiya, Cas! How's it been?" Dean slapped a good hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Not bad Dean. You?" Castiel spoke, a little annoyed.

"Great!" Dean muttered taking his hand off his back.

"Well, I have some ideas?" Castiel mumbled. It seemed he was talking to himself.

"Look Cas, I know you think I'm going to make you do the work or something, but I am in this. We work together!" Dean smiled. He saw the sides of Castiel's mouth curve up.

"You know, we live right next to each other, but never speak? I really thought you were just going to shove the work in my face… no offense." Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

"None taken. And maybe this project will do better for us, makes us… friends?" Dean laughed, nudging Castiel in the side. Boy did Dean hope, he liked Castiel for so long, maybe this wasn't a total retarded idea?

"Well since you are into baseball, I had some ideas you might like." Castiel swung open his notebook, filled with letters and numbers.

"You write a ton!" Dean's mouth open in awe. Castiel finally got to a page with every person in the classes name on it. "What the hell?" Dean's gaze fell upon each name and an idea.

"I have loads of time, so I decide to write my options down and choices that fit each person. I like to do more work less play, so I have an experiment idea. I hope you don't mind."

"You did so much work in this little notebook, if I told you that I wouldn't listen to your idea, that would just be cruel." Dean smirked.

"Well, soon you're the pitcher on the baseball team I thought we could do some Sport Science. Maybe test the Biomechanics of Pitching?" Castiel looked at Dean, who had been staring at Castiel like he had three heads. "Like how do pitchers get a pitch so fast, but so accurate? What helps better, to have strong biceps or strong triceps? That kind of thing, I mean, you're really good at pitching so I thought-"

"You've seen me pitch?" Dean couldn't help but grin.

"I might be a total nerd, but baseball is one of my favorite sports, I go to almost _all_ the games!" Castiel smiled.

"Oh- well that idea sounds great!" Dean patted Castiel on the shoulders.

"Okay good!"

"Hey, Cas?" Dean started. Castiel got used to the pet name Dean gave him long ago. "I could drive you back to my place and we could get started today?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Sure, but I have drama class after school?" Castiel looked a little apologetic.

"No, it's cool. I'll wait." Dean smiled. Then he bell went off. "K, I'll see you then." Dean hurried and grabbed a pen and a slip of paper. "Here, my number, just in case!" Dean winked and made his way out. Castiel looked down at the paper, 317-942-1639. _That went well! _Dean was way too nervous, but he knew Castiel didn't see. He basically planned a date with Castiel Novak. He just couldn't wait!

***Try dialing the number is you want to! I know what should come up. ((Indiana area code. If you are out of U.S.A it might charge for Long distance, please keep that in mind.))***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title**_** : ****Lets Test Love**

_**Summary**_**: ****High school AU. Science fair is here and Castiel and Dean have been randomly selected for each other. Dean is the baseball captain, and Castiel is the Theater geek. What can happen the last couple months of school?**

_**Characters In Chapter**_**: ****Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabe**

_**Authors note**_**: ****Hi! So as you guys should know it is Friday, meaning another update! Hope you guys enjoy! **

Dean found his way to the Auditorium, where they held Drama club. He knew exactly where it was because he has come to it many times to see Castiel preform. He quietly walked in and had a seat in the back row. The people up on stage were dancing around and reading scripts. Dean hadn't seen Castiel yet. _Maybe he didn't come because he knew he would have to go home with me. _Dean starting thinking awful thoughts, then the doors behind him swung open and two figures made their way in.

"Hey, guys! Sorry were late, Gabe needed candy so he forced me to wait with him?" Castiel rolled his brilliant blue eyes, and then caught Dean with them. "Dean!" Castiel jumped over to him. "Didn't actually think you would wait, No offense." Castiel laughed. Dean cringed at the perfect sound coming out of Castiel's mouth.

"Of course! We have a project to attend, after this." Dean looked up at the stage, and smiled.

"Do you like Theater?" Castiel broke Dean's gaze.

"Yea, I've been to all of _your_ plays!" Dean said rather too quickly. He began to blush.

"Really, uh- thank you." Dean wasn't the only one who was blushing. "Well we won't be long, say, an hour?" Castiel dipped his head a little waiting for an impatient response.

"Take as long as you need. I could watch you all day." Dean paused. What did he just say.

"Oh… Well… better get to it… then." Castiel ran off looking as red as a strawberry. Dean mentally smacked himself. He made a huge weird, gay, idiot of himself.

-Break Line-

After an hour of watching Castiel, laugh, sing, cry and preform, it was timed to head off.

Castiel told his brother about Dean being his partner and going home with him. Gabriel nodded and left.

"Well, let's get going." Castiel tugged at Dean's arm. His touch made a frenzy happen in Dean's mind.

They both made it back to the neighborhood, and went out back to Dean's back yard. There was a pitching mound, and a home plate. It was the right distance from each in a real field.

"I practice with Sammy back here." Dean smiled. "It's such a beautiful day out, I thought we could do the project back here." Dean smiled. "I even bought a new ball to use! You know so there isn't anything affecting how it goes through the air." Castiel seemed pleased with how Dean was participating.

"Let me go get my camera." Castiel started to his house next door.

"Okay, I'll get Sammy to catch for me." Castiel nodded and ran over to his house. Dean went inside and yelled for Sam.

"I need a catcher for my science fair project." Dean handed Sam a glove.

"Okay!" Sam jumped outside. He was always happy to help Dean and spend time with him. "So you're partners with Cas, like Cas next door, biggest crush ever, Cas?" Sam snickered.

"Yes, now will you shut up?" Dean nudged Sam.

"Sure" Sam winked.

Castiel rounded the Winchesters house and went back into the yard.

"Hi! Sam, what's up?" Castiel smiled. Sam and Castiel talked lots. They were good friends. Sam has even been over Castiel's house a couple times, but Dean didn't know. Sam knew Dean would become instantly jealous.

"Nothing much, I heard you were partnered with my older, sexy, muscular brother?" Sam winked at Dean, and Dean just gave him the biggest bitchface ever.

"um… Sure?" Castiel was very confused, but he knew Sam was a funny little one, so he shook it off. "Anyway, are you guys ready?" Castiel smiled and set his tripod up.

Dean gave a couple of different pitches. A curveball, a screwball, fastball, anything he could think of. He was trying to show off in front of Castiel. They collected lots of footage and they were about done for today. Sam went inside for the night while Castiel and Dean finish up.

"So, do you want to try?" Dean Grabbed his glove.

"Try?" Castiel looked confused.

"Pitching, you said you liked Baseball, so why don't you try pitching?" Dean laughed and gave him the ball. He walked to the plate and squatted in a catchers position. Castiel tried to throw, but failed miserably.

"I don't know what I am doing?" Castiel blushed. Dean walked back up the ball and show Castiel how to do it.

"Move here." Dean pointed, Castiel stepped in the wrong place. "No, here" Dean grabbed Castiel's hips and maneuvered him on the mound. "Now, I'm going to go back and I want you to aim with this hand right at my glove and throw like I showed you." Dean winked and made his way back. Castiel winded up and threw right to Dean's gloves.

"Hey! I Did it!" Castiel jumped. Dean ran back over to give Castiel a high five, but got a large bear hug instead. "Thanks! That was so fun!" Castiel was like a little five year old. He was just too adorable. Dean wanted to just kiss him there, but Dean knew he couldn't, they just became friends.

"Haha! You're welcome!" Dean leaned into the hug. When they separated Dean was longing for more.

"it's getting late, I should get home! I'll see you tomorrow!" He smiled and ran off. Dean hadn't realized how much Castiel must have liked baseball. He was like this super fan, but it didn't seem like he ever held a ball in his hand?

Dean had a dream that night that made him stiff when he woke up. Castiel thanked him with more than a hug in his dream. Dean woke up and hoped in the shower. He started thinking of his dream again and needed to get his urge out of his system. He grabbed his large shaft and stroked it slowly. The pace quickened after sometime.

"Cas!" His throat let out. He imagined Castiel in the shower with him. "Faster- _Fuck_!" In the next second he came all over his hand. He slumped down in the shower. _Man this kid had him going crazy._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title**_** : ****Lets Test Love**

_**Summary**_**: ****High school AU. Science fair is here and Castiel and Dean have been randomly selected for each other. Dean is the baseball captain, and Castiel is the Theater geek. What can happen the last couple months of school?**

_**Characters In Chapter**_**: ****Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabe**

_**Authors note**_**: ****Another great Friday! I hope you are ready for yet another Chapter ;))**

Dean couldn't wait to see Castiel. After becoming friends with the kid he wanted to be with him more. He wanted to invite the sucker to a sleepover at Dean's this weekend. He was so nice and funny without trying, and don't forgot, cute as a button. And that tight firm-

"Hey Dean!" Castiel said as he made his way over to their desk. "You have a bit of drool…" Castiel pointed to his mouth.

"Oh! I do-" Dean wiped absently at his mouth. His face turned purple.

"No… Who were you obviously fantasizing about?" Castiel snickered. Dean gave him a small bitch-face.

"Nobody!" Dean winked at Castiel.

"Come on, I have become you friend, now you can tell me your crush, right? That's how it's supposed to work." Castiel stared at Dean.

"You watch too much television." Dean came back.

"Tell me!" Castiel whimpered. _Why did he want to know so much? _

"You're not my friend till we have a sleep over." Dean just turned this situation from embarrassing to perfect with one sentence.

"Fine! Friday, at 6 I will be at your house." Castiel put some attitude in his words.

"Make it 5!" Dean tried using some reverse psychology.

"Maybe I will!" It worked, even know Castiel caught on soon, and started laughing.

Mrs. Louis came in early today. She was looking tired as always and had lots in her hands. Dean rushed over to help her.

"Just go in, I'll get the bag…" Dean ran over and got the bag that had fallen of her shoulder and onto the ground. He lifted it and it was quite heavy. It was surprising she got this far with it.

"Thank you Dean, it's been a rough morning." She gathered her belongs on her desk and situated them.

"Understood!" Dean stated and made his way back to his desk.

"You're so sweet!" Castiel nudged Dean.

"So what, are you going to make fun of me! She was going to fall If I didn't-" Castiel laid his hand on Dean's arm.

"I wasn't making fun of you… Goof" Castiel retrieved his hand. Dean was memorized of Castiel once again. His chapped pink lips formed to a smile. Dean was staring again and had to stop. The front of his pants became tight. He looked back at Ms. Louis and tried to wish away his erection. Then of course Castiel touched him again.

"Hey Dean… Am I eating at your house then? Friday?"

"Yeah.." Dean tried not to look at him, but did. His bright blue eyes staring into Dean's, then of course Castiel bit down on his lower lip, meaning he was thinking about something. God, how he wished he would have bit his lips.

"Okay, um? Are you okay? You look like your about to puke?" Castiel edged closer putting a hand on Dean's back.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't have breakfast, little hungry." Dean closed his eyes. _Bobby naked…. With Rufus… um, fucking each other. Kay now he could puke. _His erection calmed after that. Thank you Bobby and Rufus.

Castiel was fiddling with something in his book bag.

"Cookies?" Castiel placed a bag of fresh cookies in front of Dean.

"Uh- Wow Thanks!" Dean's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't really that hungry, but if he had been, Castiel offered his yummy cookies to Dean so he wouldn't be hungry.

"Anything, I don't really like seeing you hurt? You being my friend and all." Castiel smiled a small innocent smiled.

"Okay?" Dean took a bite. _BEST COOKIES EVER!_

"Sorry, it's just, you kind of my first real friend I've made outside of the ones Gabriel pushed me to be friends with. I'm not the most social, but I can be myself with you." Castiel once again ducked his head away.

"Hey! Ha- Don't be embarrassed. You're the best friend I have ever had. Really all my friends are fake- 'cept Jo and Ash?" Dean smiled warmed Castiel.

"Really?" Castiel was now bright again.

"Yeah, now enough with the chick flick moment. Gonna be my best friend, NO CHICK FLICK MOMENTS." Dean winked. Castiel looked as if he was writing that thought down in his mind. Mrs. Louis started teaching, and Dean completely ignored her. Castiel was now his best friend, nothing else mattered. He felt like it was 4th grade.

-Break Line-

The next day at lunch Dean decided he wanted to sit with Castiel again. He was perched by a tree. It was just him alone, till of course Dean came over.

"Hey!" Dean ran over to him.

"Hey, Dean. I have something for you!" Castiel smiled and reached into him bag. Dean sat down next to Castiel and started placing his lunch down. "Here…" Castiel pulled out an aluminum tray, it held an apple pie inside of it.

"Wh-What! Cas, What have you done!" Dean smiled.

"Well you said you love pie, and call me a girl, but I love baking. So instead of making Gabriel and I cookies I made a pie, and packed some for you?" Castiel's perfect smile grazed his cheeks. His crow's feet showed and his eyes looked extra blue in the natural light.

Dean took a spoonful of pie and shoved it in his face.

"Wait, you said you made this!" Dean eyes almost came out of his sockets.

"Yes, the cookies you had the other day I made too. I bake a lot, and Gabriel loves sweets. So I bake cookies and pack them in our lunches." You could tell Castiel was proud of his cooking. Dean just stared at this blue- eyed wonder in front of him. Everything his boy said made him fall in love with him more.

"When you come over, you need to tell me more of this stuff-I-don't-know-about-you-but-makes-me-love-you -more." Dean laughed. "You're like a little mystery box, wanting people to push you open."

"Okay?" Castiel said. Dean had the hots for this, blue eyed, pink lipped, pie baking, sex-hair, lean, tight butted, innocent creature. He wanted him! Oh, how he wanted Castiel Noak.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title**_** : ****Lets Test Love**

_**Summary**_**: ****High school AU. Science fair is here and Castiel and Dean have been randomly selected for each other. Dean is the baseball captain, and Castiel is the Theater geek. What can happen the last couple months of school?**

_**Characters In Chapter**_**: ****Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabe**

_**Authors note**_**: **** Sorry, school started and it's been hectic. So I apologize for taking so long to update. I fell awful, I had a 50****th**** Anniversary to set up then attend so that took out a week of my life, so now I'm here. Sorry again. This chapter I'm going more towards Castiel's point of view…**

Castiel came over at around 5 like he said when they made plans. He was wearing a blue flannel buttoned up only to about his mid torso with a blue shirt underneath. He was excited to be going over to the Winchester's household, not because he had to or was forced too. He was going over because he was going to spend the night with his newly found friend. Dean Winchester. He had met Mary, John and Sam numerous times. Heck, Sam came over sometimes and they hung out, so this experience he was about to gain wasn't completely new.

He walked up to the door step and just stared at the bright red door in front of him. He froze for a second and realized he was at Dean's door step, he took the biggest breathe he could inhale and took another step forward. As he raised his fist to knock the door whipped open and Sam appeared in front of Castiel.

"Hey Sam!" Castiel gave a faint smile. Castiel and Sam had got pretty close as friends, but not nearly as much as Cas and Dean. 2 years Sam and him hung out. 2 weeks him and Dean hung out, and he already knew he shared a more profound bond with Dean. It was like it was meant to be.

"Hey Cas, Dean's outside." Sam jutted his thumb over his shoulder pointing to the back door. Castiel walked over to the door and yanked it open, through the screen he could see Dean shirtless throwing baseballs off his mound. The muscles in his body were flexing and retracting. It was like an artist at work. That was really how Dean was, he was and artist and the art he specializes in was pitching. Sweat drenched his body and the sun light reflected off of him in a sense that made him pretty much glow. Castiel felt shivers up his spine and he didn't really know why. Sure, Dean was in attractive guy, but that was one of the few things he was for sure about Dean. He was hot, like baseball, would die for pie, and drove and old car with old music. End.

Castiel probably stood in the same spot for at least 10 minutes. Just analyzing each move Dean made. After 6-7 throws he would walk up to the home plate, grab the balls and thump back to the mound. Over and over again, Castiel stared. Then Castiel was popped out of his gaze by a small voice.

"Um- Are you just going to star at him all day?" Sam laughed.

"I wasn't staring." Castiel felt nervous, he was there for a while and now Sam caught him.

"Yeah you were- You totes have the hot's for my brother!" Sam smiled.

"No I don't." Castiel's face went purple.

"You already told me you were gay. Why hide it?" Sam grinned.

"Okay, I might think your brother is attractive, but you can't tell him! Promise." Castiel's stare now burned into Sam.

"Whatever." Sam pushed Cas, he went through the light screen door and into a pile of dirt and mud.

"Cas!" Dean ran over to him. "What happened? Is it 5?" Dean searched Castiel's eyes.

"No- It's 5:22. But Cas did get here at 5… I just pushed him through the door so he would quit staring." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Staring at what?" Dean's eyebrows crinkled. Castiel shot Sam another glare and stood up. He was covered with dirt.

"Nothing…" Sam said then left shortly after.

"We need showers- you can go first I will wait." Dean smiled Dean called his mom and explained to her that when she would get home, Cas would be there taking a shower so she should just get to cooking. His mom got home at around 5:45 and dinner started at 6:45, it was good that Castiel already knew the Winchester's or the first impression would have been embarrassing.

-Dean's POV-

Once Cas was in the shower Dean had cooled down from outside. It was 3:00 when he started pitching, he was planning on getting a shower then being ready for when Cas got there. But of course pitching consumed his time and he lost track and Cas was apparently staring at something for 22 minutes until he announced with a crash landing he was there.

Dean pulled some clothes out that seemed they might fit Cas. He needed to look decent if he was going to go to dine with Mary Winchester, even in their house. Dean sat back in his computer chair so he wouldn't get his bed sweaty and smelly. He probably will let Cas sleep on his bed tonight, and he doesn't want him uncomfortable in Dean's musky smell. It was kind of sad to see Cas get out of the dirty outfit before. The shirt looked so cute on his lean body and the jeans he was wearing made his ass look more delicious than it already was.

Dean heard the shower come to a stop and a few things rustling around, then a naked Castiel walked out of the bathroom, with the towel that should be on his waist, on his neck.

"Dean!" Castiel turned bright red and jumped back into the bathroom and slammed the door. Dean's breath hitched and his heart was thumping so loud he wouldn't be surprised it Sam could hear it downstairs. He just saw Cas naked. His body was beautiful, the last time he saw Castiel shirtless was in 6th grade at his swimming pool party the block was invited to. His muscles were toned to a perfect level that matched the rest of Cas. He had slight curves and skinny hipbones, his legs were also defined. They looked like runners legs, but he never saw Castiel in any sports. _He must run on his own time?_ He also saw other parts of Cas, his imagination sagged a little now that he has seen what he has been fantasizing about for 3 years. Finally Dean was knocked back into reality by Castiel coming out of the bathroom a second time. He had the towel along his waist, Dean frowned a bit but stopped soon enough so Cas hopefully wouldn't notice.

"Um-there is clothes on my bed for you, so.." Dean couldn't help but stare at Castiel's bare chest.

"Thank you." Castiel shifted uncomfortably, Dean made a B-line for the bathroom. Once inside he took a deep breathe.

"Shit" Dean stared down at his obvious boner. Hopefully Castiel didn't see that. He was embarrassed at the way he acted , but could you blame him.

-Break Line-

Castiel rushed into the clothes Dean laid out for him. They were too big for him, but he really didn't care. All he wanted to do was get out of the bedroom and somewhere else, but of course he couldn't considering the noises coming from the bathroom. A moan, then groan, then a sigh, and more smacking. _Was Dean really jacking off when I was in here? _Cas couldn't help but wonder what girl Dean was fantasizing about. Lisa, Anna, Cassie, Casey, Tess- then he heard something else, a name, he could have sworn he said- no. He couldn't have, why would he- then he said it again loud and clear. He just said Cas.


End file.
